This invention relates generally to an improved utility trailer for hauling vehicles behind a car or truck, and specifically to a utility trailer that has a moveable vehicle carrier that can be positioned horizontally and angularly relative to the ground in order to provide a shallow angle for loading or unloading a vehicle. The trailer includes self-contained, hydraulic powered actuators for pivoting and moving the carrier longitudinally relative to the main trailer frame. A braking bar can be moved to engage the ground during loading or unloading to prevent movement of the trailer.
Towing dollies and trailers are shown in the prior art for the purposes of towing or transporting a disabled automobile The primary advantage of such units is to permit transport of a disabled vehicle with a conventional car or truck, eliminating investment in an expensive, single purpose vehicle such as a tow truck.
Generally the towing dollies have been unsatisfactory because the disabled vehicle must keep either front or rear wheels on the road resulting in a three vehicle towing combination that can be unstable and difficult to maneuver when backing up.
Trailers having a rigid, fixed flat bed must include some type of additional ramp that is often too steep or not sturdy for loading or unloading a disabled vehicle. A vehicle ambulance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,167 that includes a pivotal ramp assembly at the rear end of the main support.
Many of the prior art units must rely for operation on the electric or hydraulic power of the primary vehicle used to tow the dolly or trailer, most often requiring special modification to the primary vehicle.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a utility trailer that has a rigid vehicle carrier that can be positioned independently both longitudinally and pivotally relative to the main trailer frame to ensure a shallow loading angle relative to the ground to permit safe loading and unloading of a vehicle. A winch coupled to the carrier is used to pull the vehicle onto the carrier. The trailer includes self contained hydraulic actuators for moving the carrier both longitudinally and pivotally. The use of an auxillary frame to support the carrier makes the trailer especially durable, stable and safe for supporting the weight of a conventional automobile The hydraulic actuators also lock the carrier in position relative to the main frame during transport of the load. In addition a safety locking pin is used to lock the carrier relative to the frame.
A ground engaging trailer stop is pivotally connected to the main frame to prevent movement of the trailer during loading or unloading.